


The Family that Ash Never had

by Animegirllover (Pokemongirl21589)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/pseuds/Animegirllover
Summary: Ash starts to have emotions build-up inside of him, when he takes glances at Sophocle's Dad, Kiawe's Dad, and Mallow's Dad. He sees how happy Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles are with their Dads, but Ash is the only one, that doesn't have a father in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like Professor Kukui to adopt Ash, because he and Ash have a wonderful, father and son relationship together. And in my opinion, I would really like to see an episode, in the Pok'emon Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures anime. Where something is bothering Ash, and he doesn't want to talk about it, to anyone. And then Professor Kukui asks Ash, about what's bothering him.
> 
> I think, something like that, would make a good episode for Pok'emon Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures. Or even something, close to this. I would really like the Pok'emon Company to consider doing a Pok'emon Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures episode like this.
> 
> Cause I don't want to see Ash leave, because if Ash leaves. He'll never have this chance again, at ever having a family. And I really want Ash to live in the Alola region with Kukui, Burnet, and of course Delia there as well too.

Chapter 1: Ash’s emotional meltdown (part 1)

 

-The Next Day-

-On Akala Island…  
Ash, Mimo, Kiawe, and Kiawe’s Dad are washing the Mudbrays now. Meanwhile, as Ash was washing Mudbray he started to have flashbacks about his father.

“I’m glad that we’re having, this fun time together Daddy. You’re amazing!” Mimo exclaimed,

“Awww, thank you Mimo, sweetie.”  
Smiled, Kiawe's father.

“Hey Ash, you doing okay?”  
Kiawe asked,

Ash ignores Kiawe, and just blocks him out.

“Ash?”  
Kiawe asked, as he stood up, then walked on over to Ash.

Tears start to develop into Ash’s eyes now, they stream down his cheeks, then he wipes them away with his right arm.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”  
Kiawe asked,

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
Ash said, then got back to washing the Mudbray.

…

-Inside of the Mudbray stables 2:30 p.m.-

Ash, Kiawe, and Mimo are putting some fresh hay into the Mudbrays stalls now. Kiawe notices that Ash, has been quiet for some time, then says something to him.

“Ash, you okay?”  
Kiawe asked,

“I’m fine, I’m just fine.”  
Ash replied, as he was holding back his tears.

…

Ash is done doing chores on Kiawe’s farm, and he starts to leave the Mudbrays stables now, but then Kiawe, Mimo, and Kiawe’s Dad shows up outside for Ash.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”  
Kiawe’s Dad asked, as he had a worried expression on his face.

“I’m fine,”  
Ash said, then walked away.

Kiawe catches up to Ash, then grabs his right arm.

“Ash please, I know something is upsetting you. Please just tell me, tell me what’s wrong!” Kiawe cried, in a worried tone.

“I said it’s nothing, now leave me alone!”  
Ash cried out in tears, pulled his arm out of Kiawe’s grip, then ran off.

“Ash!”  
Cried out Kiawe.

“What’s wrong, with Ash?”  
Asked, Kiawe's father as he came up beside Kiawe.

“I don’t know?”  
Kiawe replied, in a worried tone.

 

…

-Back on Melemele Island-

 

-Sophocles house 3:00 p.m.-

Ash, Sophocles, Sophocles' Mom and Dad have finished doing chores around the house, and now they’re having a Malasada snack.

Sophocles, his Mom and Dad are eating their Malasadas except for Ash who’s not eating.

“You’re not eating, Ash?”  
Asked, Sophocles' Dad.

“No,”  
Ash whispered, then lowered his head.

“Why not?”  
Sophocles asked, in a worried tone.

“I guess… I guess… I guess, I'm not hungry."  
Ash laughed, nervously. Then got up to leave.

“Ash wait,”  
Sophocles said, as he got up, ran over to Ash, then grabbed his right arm to stop him from leaving.

Tears started to develop into Ash’s eyes now.

“I have… I have… I have to go now, I’m… I’m… I’m sorry!”  
Ash sobbed, then ran out of Sophocles house.

“Ash, wait!”  
Cried out Sophocles, and his parents as they ran to the open door, and saw Ash running away.

 

…

-Outside of Mallow’s parents restaurant 5:00 p.m.-

“Ash, wait!”  
Mallow cried out, as she ran after Ash, then grabbed his left arm to stop him.

“I just… I just… I just need to be, left alone!”  
Ash cried out in tears, as he got his left arm out of Mallow’s grip, then ran off.

“Ash…”  
Mallow whispered, then lowered her head.

...

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 5:30 p.m.-

Ash, Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet are sitting down at the table, next to the Tv while having dinner.

“Ash, you barely, touched your food. Are you, all right?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he looked up at Ash.

“Are you sick?”  
Professor Burnet asked, with concern.

 

“I just lost… I just lost my appetite, that’s all.”  
Ash replied,

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui’s black cellphone starts ringing now, that’s over on the table in the kitchen. He gets up, walks over to the kitchen, picks it up, then answers it.

“This is Professor Kukui, Ash?!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he was in shock!

“Uh!”  
Ash gasped, when he heard his name. He got up, ran to the door, opened up the door, then ran out.

“Ash, wait!”  
Professor Burnet cried out, as she saw Ash run out.

“What about Ash, what happened?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he sounded worried in his voice.

 

…

-Outside in the cool, night air-

Ash is sitting down on a rock boulder, listening to the ocean’s waves. He has his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed over his knees, and his head down on his arms.

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui comes down to the beach where Ash is, then stands right next to him.

“Hey Ash,”  
Professor Kukui started, as he looked at Ash.

“What?”  
Ash asked, as he lifted his head up.

“Can I talk to you,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“I’m not in the mood,”  
Ash replied, then swallowed a sob in his throat to prevent himself, from crying.

“Ash, I need to talk to you, please its important. So, we either talk out here, or we talk inside downstairs in the basement.” 

Professor Kukui explained,

Ash turns his head away, from seeing Professor Kukui.

“You’re not in trouble, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Professor Kukui said,

 

…

-Downstairs in the basement 6:00 p.m.-

“What happened today?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he sat down next to Ash on the couch.

“Nothing,”  
Ash replied.

“I got a call from Kiawe, Sophocles, and Mallow’s Dad today. And they said that you, were upset about something. What happened today?”

Professor Kukui asked,

“Nothing happened, today okay! So, just drop it, all right!”  
Ash snapped, then swallowed a sob, to prevent himself from crying.

“Ash, I know there’s something bothering you. Please talk to me Ash, what’s wrong?” Professor Kukui asked, in his worried tone.

“Nothing happened, all right! I’m fine!”  
Ash snapped, 

 

“Ash, if you don’t talk to me, I’ll have to take you, to see a psychiatrist.” Professor Kukui explained,

“I said, I’m fine!”  
Ash cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes, stream down his cheeks, then Ash puts his head down.

“Ash…”  
Professor Kukui whispered, under his breath. He tilted up Ash’s chin with his right hand, then looked into Ash’s teary eyes.

“See, I’m… I’m… I’m f… f… f… fine!”  
Ash cried,

“Come here Ash,”  
Professor Kukui said, in his calming voice. As he grabbed Ash’s arms, pulled Ash close to him, then braced him into a hug.

“I said I’m… I’m… I’m f… f… f-”  
Ash sobbed, but got interrupted by Kukui

“Shhh, shh, shh, shhh, its okay, its okay, its okay. Just lay your head down, just lay your head down, just lay your head down, on my shoulder Ash. It’s all right, it's all right, it's all right."

Professor Kukui said, in his calming tone, as he placed Ash’s head down on his right shoulder, then stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand, to keep Ash calm.

…

-Ash’s loft…  
Professor Kukui puts Ash into bed, puts the covers over him, tucks Ash into bed, then kisses Ash on his forehead.

“Goodnight Ash,”  
Professor Kukui said, then kissed Ash on his forehead. He gets up from off of Ash’s bed, climbs down the ladder, then heads back downstairs to the basement to go to bed.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Ash's emotional meltdown (part 2)

Chapter 2: Ash’s emotional meltdown (part 2)

-The Next Day-

-On Akala Island 10:30 a.m.-

 

-Inside of the Mudbray stables…  
Kiawe is looking around for Ash in the Mudbray stables, until he found Ash up at the top, laying down. He walks up a ladder, then walks on over to Ash.

“All right Ash, what’s with you? You didn’t seem, like the determined Ash, I knew the other day. What’s up with that?” Kiawe asked, as he sat down next to Ash, crossed his arms over his chest, then looked down at Ash.

“It’s nothing,”  
Ash said.

“What’s bothering you, why were you, upset the other day?”  
Kiawe asked,

“I can’t tell you,”  
Ash sighed, then turned away from Kiawe.

“Why not?”  
Kiawe asked,

“You wouldn’t understand,”  
Ash replied.

“Ash, you know I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Kiawe explained,

 

Ash ignores Kiawe.

Meanwhile, Kiawe’s dad, and Professor Kukui walks inside of the Mudbrays stables now.

“Kiawe, is Ash up there with you?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“He is,”  
Kiawe replied.

Professor Kukui, Kiawe’s father climbs up the ladder, then walks on over to Kiawe and Ash.

“Kiawe, can you give us, a minute please.”  
Kiawer’s father asked,

“Of course,”  
Kiawe said, as he got up, walked away from Ash, climbed down the ladder, then left the Mudbrays stables.

“Hey Ash,”  
Kiawe’s father said, then smiled down at Ash.

“Hi,”  
Ash replied, then turned his head away.

“Ash, why were you, upset the other day?”  
Kiawe’s father asked, in a worried tone.

“I wasn’t upset, okay! I’m fine!”  
Ash exclaimed, then started to have tears, develop into his eyes now.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”  
Kiawe’s father asked, in a worried tone.

“Ash, what’s bothering, you lately?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he was getting worried too.

Ash gets on up, then leaves now.

“Ash, wait! please!”  
Kiawe’s father cried, as he ran over to Ash, then grabbed his right arm.

“Let me go! And just… and just… and just leave me alone!”  
Ash cried out in tears, as he got his right arm, out of Kiawe’s dad’s grip, then ran off. He climbed down the ladder, then ran out of the Mudbrays stables.

“Ash…”  
Kiawe’s father said, under his breath.

…

 

 

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 3:30 p.m.-

 

-Ash’s loft…  
Ash is in bed, with the covers over his head, and starts to cry again. Meanwhile Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, Torracat, and Rotom Dex comes over to Ash now.

Pika, Pika, Pikachu!  
Pikachu cried, as it jumped onto Ash’s bed, next to him.

“Ash, what’s wrong, what happened?”  
Rotom Dex asked, in a worried tone.

Ash puts his pillow down, on his face now, then turns on his right-side, facing away from Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, Torracat, and Rotom Dex.

“Just please… just please… just please, go away and… and… and leave me alone!”  
Ash sobbed, into the pillow.

Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, and Torracat, leaves Ash now. Meanwhile Professor Kukui walks inside, closes the door behind him, walks on over to Ash’s ladder, climbs up the ladder to Ash’s loft, walks on over to Ash’s bed, then sits down next to him, then takes the covers off of Ash now.

Ash feels a tap on his left shoulder now.

“I said, go… go… go away Pikachu!”  
Ash sobbed, into his pillow.

“Ash, it’s just me Professor Kukui, can I talk to you please?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he took the pillow away from Ash, then set it down on the ground next to him.

“No, now go away, Please!”  
Ash cried, then swallowed a sob.

Professor Kukui shakes his head, then sighs.

“Come here Ash,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he picked up Ash into his arms, then braced him into a hug.

 

“Let me go, let me go, let… me… g-”  
Ash cried, as he struggled against Professor Kukui.

 

“You need some TLC Ash, to make you feel better.”  
Professor Kukui explained,

“I do… do… do not! Now let me… let me… let me… go!”  
Ash cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Shhh, shh, Shhh, yes you do Ash, yes you do.”  
Professor Kukui said, in his calming voice.

“Please… please… please go!”  
Ash cried, then tried to blink his tears away.

“Shhh, shh, shhh, it’s all right Ash, it’s all right Ash, I’m not leaving you, until you’re okay.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand, to keep Ash calm.

“I said, I’m fine!”  
Ash cried, as more tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Shhh, shh, sh, sh, sh, just put your head down, just put your head down, just put your head down on my shoulder, and just rest. It’s okay Ash, it’s okay.” Professor Kukui replied, in his calm, relaxing tone, then continued to stroke Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand, to keep Ash calm.

Ash puts his head down on Professor Kukui’s right-shoulder, closed his eyes, then rested his eyes for a little bit.

…

-At the dinner table-  
Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet have finished eating now. Except for Ash who didn’t eat anything at all on his plate.

“You’re not eating?”  
Professor Burnet asked, Ash.

Ash shakes his head no, gets up, then heads towards his loft. But Professor Kukui stopped him, by grabbing Ash’s right arm gently.

“Ash, what’s wrong? What’s been bothering, you lately Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in his worried tone.

“I’m… I’m… I’m going, to bed now!”  
Ash cried, as tears came to his eyes now, then ran to his ladder.

“Ash, hold on!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he got up, then walked on over to Ash’s ladder.

“Just leave me, alone okay!”  
Ash cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“But Ash…”  
Professor Kukui whispered in a sad tone, then lowered his shoulders.

…

-Ash’s loft 8:30 p.m.-

Professor Kukui walks on over to Ash’s ladder, climbs up the ladder, walks on over to Ash’s bed, sits down next to Ash, then strokes his black, jet hair with his right hand.

“I’m sorry you’re upset Ash, and I’m sorry that something, is bothering you. But… you have to talk to me Ash, please… please… please don’t push me away, please don’t push me away like this.” Professor Kukui sobbed, then started to cry a little bit.

Professor Kukui kissed Ash on his forehead, got up, walked on over to the ladder, climbed back down the ladder, then headed back to bed now.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you liked this chapter MeganShinyHunter, King Reeses.


	3. Ash's emotional meltdown (part 3)

Chapter 3: Ash’s emotional meltdown (part 3)

-The Next Day-

-The bell rings and Pok’emon school is over for the day-  
Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, and Ash leaves now. But Professor Kukui stops Ash, then grabs his right arm in a gentle grip.

“Ash, I need you to stay, so I can talk to you.”  
Professor Kukui said,

Tears start to develop into Ash’s eyes now, and he tries to blink them away.

“There’s nothing wrong with me, and there’s nothing going on, in my life okay!”  
Ash cried, then swallowed a sob in his throat.

“If you won’t talk to me, then you should at least, talk to Principal-”  
Professor Kukui explained, but got interrupted by Ash.

“What did… what did… what did there’s nothing… wrong… with me… and there’s… nothing going on, in my… my… my life did you not… not… not understand!” Ash sobbed, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Ash, come here,”  
Professor Kukui said, in his calm tone. As he grabbed Ash’s right hand, pulled Ash towards him, then wrapped his arms around Ash, to brace him into a hug.

“I’m… I’m… I’m f… f… fine!”  
Ash sobbed, as he hugged Professor Kukui.

“Ash, I know you’re not fine, something is making you upset, and we need to talk about it. Why don’t we talk, to Principal Oak.” Professor Kukui suggested, as he broke away from Ash, then dried his tears away with his right hand.

…

Professor Kukui knocks on Principal Oak’s door with his right hand.

-Knock- Knock- knock-

“Come in,”  
Principal Oak said, from inside.

 

-Inside of Principal Oak’s office…

“What can I do for you, Professor- Ash, what’s wrong?”  
Principal Oak asked, in a worried tone as he looked at Ash.

“It’s nothing…”  
Ash whispered, as he sat down on the couch, then lowered his head down.

“Apparently something’s upsetting Ash, and he doesn’t want to talk to me, or to anyone, about what’s upsetting him.” Professor Kukui explained, then sat down on the couch next to Ash.

“I see,”  
Principal Oak said, in a worried tone.

“Ash, you need to talk to us, you need to tell us, what’s wrong so we can help you.” Professor Kukui explained, as he pulled Ash towards him, then wrapped his arms around Ash, to give him a hug.

Ash got out of Professor Kukui’s hug, as quickly as possible.

“I don’t want any help, just leave me alone!”  
Ash cried out in tears, then ran out the door.

“Ash, wait!’’  
Professor Kukui called out, after Ash.

“Something tells me, that something is really bothering him.”  
Principal Oak replied, in a worried tone as he looked towards the open door.

“I agree, and its only going to get worse, if Ash doesn’t talk about, what’s upsetting him.” Professor Kukui said, in a worried tone.

…

-On Akala Island 4:30 p.m.-

 

-Inside of the Mudbray stables…  
Kiawe has finished with his evening chores, he comes inside of the Mudbray stables, looks up, then sees Ash laying down at the top.

Meanwhile Kiawe climbs up the ladder, sees Ash laying down on the wooden floor, walks on over to him, sits down next to him, crosses his arms over his chest, then looks down at Ash.

“What’s wrong Ash, what’s been upsetting, you lately?”  
Kiawe asked, in a worried tone.

Ash turns over on his stomach, with his face in the wood.

“Nothing,”  
Ash said, as he mumbled, into the wood.

“You’re going to get splinters, if you face that way.”  
Kiawe boasted,

“I don’t care!”  
Ash shouted, into the wood.

Kiawe sighs, shakes his head, stands on up, grabs Ash’s right arm with his right hand, then tries to pull Ash up.

“Come on Ash, time to get up.”  
Kiawe said, as he was trying to pull Ash up.

“Go away, Kiawe!”  
Ash shouted, then mumbled through the wood again.

“Come on Ash, let’s go!”  
Kiawe said, in his serious voice, as he tried to pull Ash up again.

“Where are we going?”  
Ash asked, as he lifted his head up.

“We’re going to do some Z-move training, so let’s go Ash.”  
Kiawe said, as he was trying, to pull Ash up to his feet.

“No thanks, I’d rather stay here.”  
Ash sighed,

“The Ash I knew had more determination, and guts then this. And… he would love to take on challenges!” Kiawe exclaimed,

“Good, then why don’t you, go find someone like that.”  
Ash said, in a stubborn tone.

“Ash, the only trainer that I know of, that has determination and guts is you! So, come on let’s go.” Kiawe replied, as he let go of Ash’s right arm, walked on over to the ladder, climbed down, then started to head out.

He turned back around, cause he didn’t see Ash coming with him. Kiawe sighs, turns back around, walks on over to where Ash’s feet were, then pulled on one of them.

“Come on Ash, let’s get moving!”  
Kiawe ordered,

Ash pulls his feet back, curls up into a ball, then turns over on his left-side now. Meanwhile, Kiawe walks back on over to the ladder, climbs back up the ladder, sighs, walks back on over to Ash, then sits down next to him.

“All right fine, you win. We won’t do any Z-move training,”  
Kiawe sighed,

“Good,”  
Ash said.

“But you have to tell me, what’s been upsetting you.”  
Kiawe replied,

“No,”  
Ash said.

…

-5:30 p.m.-

“Ash, you either tell me, what’s upsetting you. Or we-”  
Kiawe explained, but got interrupted by Kiawe’s dad.

“Kiawe!”  
Kiawe’s dad called,

“Yes, Dad?”  
Kiawe asked, as he looked down.

“Is Ash up there, with you?”  
Kiawe’s dad asked,

“Yeah, why?”  
Kiawe asked,

 

“Professor Kukui’s here, to pick Ash up.”  
Kiawe’s dad explained,

Ash gets on up, walks on over to the ladder, climbs down the ladder, then walks past Professor Kukui, Kiawe’s dad.

“Ash, hold on a-”  
Professor Kukui started, as he grabbed Ash’s right arm, but got interrupted by Ash, as he took his arm out of Professor Kukui’s grip.

“Just stop it all right, just… just… just leave me alone!”  
Ash cried, then ran off.

“Ash, wait!”  
Professor Kukui called out, as he ran after Ash.

Kiawe climbs down the ladder, then watches Professor Kukui run after Ash.

“Ash…”  
Kiawe whispered, under his breath.

Kiawe’s father sighed, then had a worried expression on his face.

…

-Ash’s loft 8:30 p.m.-

Professor Kukui walks on over to the ladder, climbs up the ladder, walks on over to Ash’s bed, sits down next to Ash, strokes his black, jet raven hair with his right hand, then pulls Ash close to him, for a hug.

“I wish, I wish, I wish you could have, talked to me more today Ash.”  
Professor Kukui said, then kissed the back of Ash’s head. Because Ash had his back towards, Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui stands on up, walks back on over to the ladder, climbs back down the ladder, then headed back to bed.

Ash opens up his eyes, tears started to develop into his eyes, he closes his eyes back down, then starts to feel his tears, stream down his cheeks, and onto his bed covers.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you liked this chapter MeganShinyHunter, King Reeses.


	4. Hard to say Goodbye

Chapter 4: Hard to say Goodbye

-Pok’emon school 3:20 p.m.-

Ash sits down at his desk with his arms crossed, and his head down. Meanwhile Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie walks on over to Ash now. 

Kiawe sits down in a chair in front of Ash, crosses his arms, puts his head down on his arms, then looks at Ash.

“All right Ash, what’s wrong with you, you’ve been upset the last couple of days. What’s going on?” Kiawe asked, in a worried tone.

“You can talk to us Ash, we’re here for you remember?”  
Mallow said,

“What’s bothering you?”  
Sophocles asked,

“It’s nothing,”  
Ash whispered, as he lifted his head up, then turned his head away from Kiawe.

“Ash, you have to talk about it, please talk to us, we’re all here for you.”  
Lana said, in a supporting tone.

“Please Ash, we’re all… worried about you.”  
Lillie replied, in a worried tone.

“What’s been upsetting, you lately Ash?”  
Kiawe asked,

“I can’t talk about it,”  
Ash said.

“Why not?”  
Lana asked,

“Because you wouldn’t understand, and its none of your concern!”  
Ash cried,

“Of course, we’d understand, if you just tell us.”  
Mallow replied,

“Mallow’s right Ash,”  
Sophocles said.

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui walks inside of the classroom now, sees Ash with Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles. Then walks on over to them.

“Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles. Can I talk to Ash, in private please?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Of course,”  
Replied Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe. Then left the classroom.

…

Ash, Professor Kukui are the only ones left, inside of the classroom.

“Ash, you haven’t talked to me, in the past couple of days now. You need to talk to me Ash, you need to tell me, what’s bothering you.” Professor Kukui said, in a worried tone.

Ash feels anger boil up, inside of him now, he gets up, then looks at Professor Kukui.

“You want to know, you really want to know, what’s bothering me?! What’s bothering me… what’s bothering me… what’s bothering me is you!”

Ash cried out,

“Uh! Ash, you don’t… you don’t… you don’t mean that. You don’t really, mean that.” Professor Kukui said, then swallowed a sob in his throat, to keep himself from crying.

“You keep on asking and asking me, what’s bothering me, and what’s upsetting me? You don’t get it, you don’t get, that I just want… I just want… I just want to be left alone!” Ash cried out in tears, then ran out of the classroom.

“Ash, wait! please!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as tears started, to come into his eyes now.

…

-Down by the beach 5:30 p.m.-  
Ash is sitting down on a rock, boulder now, looks over the ocean to see the beautiful, orange Alolan sunset, sighs, pulls his knees up to his chest, crosses his arms over his chest, then puts his head down on his arms.

“I wish… I wish… I just wish, that you were, still alive Dad. I… I… I miss you every day! I… I… I miss you!” Ash sobbed, as tears started to develop into his eyes now, then he dries his tears away, with his hands now.

 

…

-Ash’s loft 6:30 p.m.-

Ash gets out of bed now. Without waking up Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, and Torracat, he gets dressed, puts his socks and shoes on, walks on over to his desk, sits down, takes out a piece of paper and a pen, from out of the right-hand side drawer, writes a goodbye letter to Professor Kukui, folds it up, puts it under his pillow, takes off his Z-ring from his left wrist, puts it down on his desk, puts his hat and backpack on, walks on over to his ladder, climbs down it, then looks back up to his loft where Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, and Torracat, are at.

“Goodbye guys,”  
Ash whispered, as he walked on over to the door, takes a deep breath, opens up the door quietly without making a sound, walks out, closes the door behind him quietly, walks down the steps, walks away from Professor Kukui’s house, turns back around to look at it once more, turns back around, then runs away, and heads towards the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you liked this chapter MeganShinyHunter, King Reeses. The next chapter will be a little bit longer.


	5. Search Party

Chapter 5: Search Party

-The Next Day-

 

-Professor Kukui’s house 8:30 a.m.-

Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet are dressed and ready for the morning. Professor Kukui puts breakfast out on the table now. For himself, Burnet, and for Ash. Then feeds the Pok’emon, their breakfast as well too.

“Ash, breakfast is ready!”  
Professor Kukui called,

“Hmm, that’s funny.”  
Professor Burnet said, in a worried tone.

“What is it?"  
Professor Kukui asked, 

“Ash, didn’t respond, back to you.”  
Professor Burnet replied,

“He must be sleeping in, I’ll go check.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he walked on over to the ladder, climbed up, walked on over to Ash’s bed, then sat down on the bed.

“Hey Ash, breakfast is- Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he pulled back the covers, then gasped! when he saw that Ash wasn’t in bed.

“Kukui, is there something wrong?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she looked up from eating.

 

Professor Kukui lifts up Ash’s pillow, finds a piece of white paper that’s folded up, picks it up, sits back down on Ash’s bed, opens it up, then starts to read it to himself.

“Oh, my god!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes now, as he finished reading the letter, that Ash wrote. He puts the letter down on Ash’s bed next to him, takes his sunglasses off from his face, then covers his face with his hands now, then started to cry.

“Kukui!”  
Professor Burnet gasped, as she got up from eating her breakfast, she walks on over to the ladder climbs up, then walks on over to Ash’s bed.

Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, and Torracat, comes on over to the ladder, to see what was, the matter.

“What’s wrong?”  
Professor Burnet asked, in a worried tone.

Professor Kukui removes his hands from off of his face, dries his tears away with his right arm, picks up the letter that’s folded back up, then hands the letter to Professor Burnet.

Professor Burnet takes the letter away from Kukui, opens it up, then starts to read it out loud for everyone to hear it.

“Dear Professor Kukui, I apologize for how I acted towards you, and to everyone else as well. I know, I know you were, only trying to help me. The reason why I was upset these past few days, was because… was because I’m going through some tough times, here and there. I can’t explain why because, I don’t want you to worry. I’m sorry it has to come to this, to say goodbye. But know this, know that I love you guys very much, including you as well Professor Kukui. You have taught me so much, ever since I attended the Pok’emon school. You have given me knowledge, strength, confidence, and the ability to never give up. I love you all so much. Your student, Ash Ketchum. Ps. I’m sorry that I pushed, everyone away including you, Professor Kukui.” Professor Burnet cried in tears, as she was reading the letter out loud.

 

Professor Kukui looks up, tries to blink his tears away, takes a deep breath, puts his head down, dries his tears away with his right hand, then sniffed.

“I never knew, I never knew that Ash, was going though tough times. And I… and I… and I didn’t know! This… this… this is all… my fault!” Professor Kukui cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Professor Burnet folds up the letter, puts it down on Ash’s desk, then sits down next to Kukui on Ash’s bed.

“This isn’t your fault Kukui, this isn’t your fault, and you know that!”  
Professor Burnet cried in tears, as she rubbed his back up and down with her right hand to calm him.

“I just wished… I just wished… I just wished, that I could have done something more for Ash, to help him out. But… but… but I couldn’t!” Professor Kukui cried, then swallowed a sob, in his throat.

Pika, pikachu.  
Pikachu cried, as tears appeared into its eyes.

Pikachu, Lycanroc dusk form, Rowlet, Torracat, and Rotom Dex, starts to cry now.

 

“I’m going to call for a meeting today, at the Pok’emon school.” Professor Kukui explained, then took a deep breath to calm down.

…

-Pok’emon school 10:00 a.m.-

Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lille shows up in the classroom with their parents, including Lillie’s butler Hobes.

“Professor Kukui what’s going on, what happened?”  
Asked Mallow’s Dad,

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then starts to speak. Meanwhile Principal Oak and DJ Leo shows on up as well too.

 

“I’m sorry to say this but… apparently Ash ran away, last night.”  
Professor Kukui started,

“What?!”  
Gasped Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, their parents, including Principal Oak and DJ Leo as well also.

“But why?”  
Kiawe’s father asked, in a worried tone.

“Apparently these past few days, Ash has been… Ash has been going through, some tough times here and there.” Professor Kukui explained, then lowered his head.

“That’s awful!”  
Lillie cried,

“Poor, master Ash.”  
Hobes replied, in a sad tone.

“So that’s why I called, all of you here today. Because we need to go find Ash, and bring him back home with us, where he belongs.” Professor Kukui explained,

 

“So, we’re going to divide each, and every one of you into groups of two. Hobes you’ll go with Sophocles.” Professor Burnet instructed,

“Yes, ma’am!”  
Replied Hobes.

 

“Mrs. Sophocles, you’ll be with me.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Of course, dear.”  
Replied Sophocles mother,

 

“Mr. Mallow, you’ll be with Kiawe.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Of course,”  
Replied, Mallow’s Dad.

“Mr. Kiawe you’ll go, with Lana.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Of course,”  
Replied, Kiawe’s Dad.

“Mr. Sophocles you’ll go, with Mallow.”  
Professor Burnet instructed,

“Right!”  
Replied, Sophocles Dad.

“Mrs. Kiawe you’ll be with, Principal Oak.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Of course,”  
Replied, Kiawe’s Mom.

“Mrs. Lana you’ll go, with Lillie.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“Right!”  
Replied, Lana’s Mom.

 

“And Kukui, you’ll go, with DJ Leo.”  
Professor Burnet finished,

“Right!”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

 

“Now, let’s go, find Ash!”  
Professor Burnet exclaimed,

“Right!”  
Replied, everyone all at once.

-On Akala Island 1:30 p.m.-

Kiawe and Mallow’s Dad are looking around for Ash, on Akala Island. And calling out his name as well.

“Ash, Ash, Ash, where are you?!”  
Kiawe called out,

“Ash, where did you go?”  
Mallow’s Dad called out, as well.

 

…

-Lillie’s mansion 2:00 p.m.-

Lillie’s butler Hobes and Sophocles looks for Ash, inside and outside of the mansion.

“Young, master Ash, where are you?”  
Hobes called out,

“Ash, if you can hear us, say something back!”  
Sophocles called out, as well.

“Where could young, master Ash be?”  
Hobes asked, as he was starting to get worried.

…

 

 

-Aether Paradise 2:45 p.m.-

Sophocles Mom and Professor Burnet looks for Ash on Aether Paradise, they look around in the Conservation room, where they keep Pok’emon that have been injured or targeted by Team Skull.

“Ash, are you in here?!”  
Professor Burnet called out, as she was looking around.

…

Professor Burnet and Sophocles Mom looks outside as well, and they don’t see Ash anywhere.

“Ash dear, where are you?”  
Called out Sophocles Mom,

 

…

-Poni Island 3:00 p.m.-

 

-Inside of the Ruins of Hope…

“Maybe Ash is here,”  
Lana guessed.

“Hey Ash, where are you?!”  
Kiawe’s Dad called out, as he was looking around for Ash.

“Ash, can you hear us?”  
Lana called out, as she was looking around, for Ash as well.

“Ash!”  
Called out, Lana and Kiawe’s Dad at the same time.

 

…

-Ula’ula Island 3:20 p.m.-

 

-Inside of Malie Garden…

Principal Oak and Kiawe’s Mom is looking for Ash, inside of Malie Garden.

“Ash, where are you?!”  
Kiawe’s Mom cried out, as she was looking around for Ash.

“Ash, Ash, Ash, where did you go?”  
Principal Oak cried out, as he was looking around as well too.

“Ash, please say something back, if you can hear us!”  
Kiawe’s Mom cried out,

…

-On Akala Island 3:30 p.m.-

 

-Inside of Lush Jungle…

Sophocles Dad and Mallow are looking for Ash, inside of Lush Jungle on Akala Island now.

“Ash, where are you?!”  
Mallow called out, as she was walking around, and looking for Ash.

“Ash, please come back!”  
Sophocles Dad called out, as he was looking around, for Ash as well too.

Mallow climbs up a tree, goes to the top, looks across the rest of the trees in view. Then calls out Ash’s name once again.

“Ash!”  
Mallow called out, then climbed back down the tree.

 

“Anything, Mallow?”  
Sophocles Dad asked,

“No, nothing.”  
Mallow replied, in a sad tone.

 

…

-Back on Melemele Island 4:00 p.m.-

 

-Hau’oli City…

Lana’s Mom and Lillie are looking for Ash, in Hau’oli City now. They search everywhere for Ash and doesn’t see him anywhere.

“Ash, where are you?!”  
Lillie cried out, as she was looking around for Ash.

“Ash, can you hear us?!”  
Lana’s Mom called out, as she was looking around, as well too.

“I think, we should probably head back, to the Pok’emon school now.”  
Lillie suggested,

“I think, you’re right Lillie.”  
Replied Lana’s Mom,

 

…

 

-Ten Carat Hill 4:50 p.m.-

“Ash, Ash, Ash, where are you?!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he was looking around for Ash.

 

“Kukui,”  
DJ Leo started,

“Yes, Leo?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“I think, I think, I think we need, to call it quits for tonight.”  
DJ Leo said,

“I am not stopping until, I find Ash Leo! I will find him okay!”  
Professor Kukui cried, then sat down on the ground.

“Kukui, listen to me, listen to me please! We have been searching, and searching for hours for Ash, and so has everyone else.” DJ Leo explained,

“I’m not giving up Leo, I’m not giving up, on finding him!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

DJ Leo sits down on the ground next to Kukui, then talks to him.

“Kukui, you can’t keep searching, for Ash all night like this. I know you’re tired now, and so is everyone else. Including myself as well, I think… I think we should head back to the Pok’emon school, to see if anyone found Ash.”

DJ Leo explained,

“All right,”  
Professor Kukui replied,

 

…

-Outside of the Pok’emon school 5:30 p.m.-

“We’ve looked everywhere for Ash, at the mansion Kukui. And there was no sign of him I’m afraid, we’re sorry Professor Kukui.” Hobes said, with disappointment.

“Thank you, for trying Hobes, Sophocles.”  
Professor Kukui replied,

Sophocles, Hobes leave now.

“Professor Kukui we’re sorry, we’ve looked everywhere for Ash on Poni Island, and…nothing.” Kiawe’s Dad said, in disappointment.

“Thank you, for trying Mr. Kiawe, and thanks for trying Lana.”  
Professor Kukui said, in disappointment.

Kiawe’s Dad and Lana left now.

 

Kiawe and Mallow’s Dad shows up now.

“Anything?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Nope, nothing.”  
Mallow’s Dad said, then shook his head in disappointment.

“We looked everywhere, on Akala Island for him.”  
Kiawe replied,

“Thanks for trying,”  
Professor Kukui said,

“You’re welcome,”  
Replied, Mallow’s Dad and Kiawe. Then they left to go home.

Kiawe’s Mom and Principal Oak shows up now.

“Did you two, find Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“We’re sorry Kukui,”  
Principal Oak said, in disappointment.

“We’ve looked everywhere, on Ula’ula Island for Ash, and nothing. We’re sorry Professor Kukui.” Replied, Kiawe’s mother.

 

“It’s okay thank you, for trying you two.”  
Professor Kukui said, in disappointment.

Sophocles’ Mother and Professor Burnet comes up last.

“Anything honey?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in a worried tone.

“I’m afraid not,”  
Professor Burnet sighed, with disappointment.

“We’re sorry, Professor Kukui.”  
Said Sophocles’ Mother,

“It’s okay, thanks for trying.”  
Professor Kukui said, then he and Professor Burnet left, to go home.

…

-Professor Kukui’s house 6:30 p.m.-

 

-After dinner-

Professor Kukui is up in Ash’s loft in his pink, salmon pajamas, laying down on Ash’s bed, while holding a pillow close to his chest, and not letting it go. Meanwhile, Professor Burnet, Rotom Dex, and Pikachu comes up to Ash’s loft to check on Professor Kukui.

“Kukui, are you… are you, all right?”  
Professor Burnet asked,

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe, that we didn’t find Ash today. This… this… this is all… my fault!” Professor Kukui shouted, then cried into Ash’s pillow.

“This isn’t your fault Kukui, this isn’t your fault.”  
Professor Burnet said, in a sad tone.

“I just wished… I just wished… I just wished that Ash, would’ve talked to me more! I wished… I wished he would, have told me, what was upsetting him.”

Professor Kukui cried, then lifted his head up.

Pika, pika, Pikachu!  
Pikachu cried,

“Ash, just didn’t want you to worry, about what was going on. And maybe… and maybe that’s why, he was upset because… he’s going through, some tough times in his life.” Rotom Dex explained, in a sad tone.

“I’m going to find Ash again tomorrow, and I’m not going to give up, trying to find him! I care so… much for Ash, and it hurts to see him upset!” Professor Kukui cried,

“It upsets me too, it upsets me too Kukui.”  
Professor Burnet replied, in a sad tone.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then dries his tears away with his right arm.

“I’ll help you pack, a few things for tomorrow. For you to take, with you Kukui.”  
Professor Burnet suggested,

“Thank you, Burnet.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“You’re welcome,”  
Professor Burnet replied,

“Goodnight Burnet,”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Goodnight Kukui,”  
Professor Burnet said, as she kissed the back of his head, climbed down the ladder, then headed off to bed to Kukui’s room.

“We’ll stay with you, to make sure you’re okay.”  
Rotom Dex suggested,

“Thank you, Rotom.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“You’re welcome, Professor Kukui. Goodnight.”  
Rotom Dex said,

“Goodnight Rotom,”  
Professor Kukui replied, then went to sleep.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter MeganShinyHunter, King Reeses, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well Isada.


	6. Professor Kukui finds Ash

Chapter 6: Professor Kukui finds Ash

-The Next Day-

-Professor Kukui’s house 9:30 a.m.-  
Professor Burnet is dressed for this morning, she’s in the kitchen packing up some things into Professor Kukui’s backpack, for him to take with him to look for Ash.

Professor Kukui is dressed and ready for this morning, he comes into the kitchen now, then sees Professor Burnet, packing up some things into his backpack.

“Morning,”  
Professor Burnet said, with a smile.

“Morning,”  
Professor Kukui replied, in a low voice.

Professor Burnet sighs, as she was finishing up, packing Professor Kukui’s backpack.

“I know you’ll find him, I know you’ll find Ash, it’ll be okay.”  
Professor Burnet said, then handed Kukui his backpack.

“Thanks, Burnet.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he took his backpack away from Burnet.

…

Professor Kukui looks for Ash on Akala Island first, next Poni Island, then Ula’ula Island, then Aether Paradise, and then Ten Carat Hill again. And so far, no sign of Ash whatsoever. 

“Where could you be, Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, himself.

-Back on Melemele Island 4:00 p.m.-

-Inside of the forest…

Professor Kukui is walking through the forest now, trying to look around for Ash, and even calling out his name as well.

“Ash, Ash, Ash, where are you?!”  
Professor Kukui called out,

…

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui comes to an abandoned house now in the forest. The one where Ash went to, when he found Litten with Stoutland.

-Inside of the abandoned house 5:30 p.m.-

Professor Kukui walks inside of the abandoned house, turns on his flashlight, then looks around for Ash inside, he finds him now, on over at a couch, then ran over to where Ash is.

“Ash, there you are!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he ran on over to where Ash was, sits down on the couch next to him, takes his backpack off, then puts it down on the ground next to him.

“Please, please just… just… just go away!”  
Ash cried, as tears started to develop into his eyes.

“Ash, what’s wrong? what’s been going on, with you these past couple, of days? what’s been upsetting you?” Professor Kukui asked, in a worried tone.

Ash gets up from the couch, then turns towards Professor Kukui quickly.

“You want to know, you want to know, what’s really bothering me? You want to know, what’s been upsetting me?!” Ash cried,

“Of course, I do Ash. Of course, I want to know.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a worried tone.

“The truth is… the truth is… the truth is I’m… I’m… I’m fatherless!”  
Ash cried out, in tears.

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he was in shock!

“Now, you know! now you know, what’s been upsetting me.”  
Ash said, then sat back down on the couch.

“Oh, Ash I’m so sorry, why couldn’t you… why couldn’t you… why couldn’t you just tell me, about this?” Professor Kukui asked, in a worried tone. Then braced his arms around Ash, to give him a hug. 

Ash gets out of Professor Kukui’s hug, then looks away from him.

“Because, because, you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t understand, you wouldn’t understand, what I’m going through. You don’t understand, what its like to not have a father, in your life. You don’t understand, what its like! to not have a father, to look up to!” Ash cried, then dried his tears away with his right arm.

Professor Kukui grabs Ash’s hands gently, pulled him close to him, then braced his arms around Ash into a hug again.

“Of course, I would Ash. Of course, I’d understand.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a comforting tone. Then stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

 

“No, you don’t! no you don’t!”  
Ash cried, into Professor Kukui’s right shoulder, of his white lab coat.

Professor Kukui breaks away from Ash, dries his tears away with his right hand, then tilts up Ash’s chin with his right hand.

“Of course, I do Ash. And I’ll tell you why, when I saw your letter the other day, I felt heart broken inside, I was so heart broken, that I broke down in tears! and after I read your letter, I had everyone come looking for you! Including myself and Dj Leo as well, because… that’s how much, I cared about you! I didn’t let this go Ash, I didn’t let this go!” Professor Kukui cried, out in tears. Then braced Ash into another hug.

“Kukui…”  
Ash cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“I do care about you Ash, and I love you, very much!”  
Professor Kukui cried, as tears were streaming down his cheeks as well too.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Professor Kukui! I’m… I’m… I’m so, so, so sorry!” Ash sobbed, into Professor Kukui’s right shoulder, of his white lab coat.

“Shhh, shh, shhh, it’s okay Ash, it’s okay Ash, it’s okay now. I forgive you Ash, I forgive you. It’s okay now, I promise.” Professor Kukui said, then stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

Professor Kukui breaks away from Ash, then dries his tears away with his right hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I should have… I should have… I should have just told you from the start, and I didn’t!” Ash sobbed,

“Ash, look at me.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he tilted up Ash’s chin with his right hand.

Ash looks up at Professor Kukui.

“You can always, always, always come, and talk to me. And I will listen.”  
Professor Kukui explained, then dried Ash’s tears away with his right hand.

Ash takes a deep breath, then calms himself down a little bit.

“How long were you, out here for?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“I don’t know, maybe… maybe… maybe a-’’  
Ash said but got interrupted, by Professor Kukui.

“A couple of hours?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“No, it was more, than a couple of hours.”  
Ash explained, as he looked at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui places his right hand down on Ash’s forehead, then feels Ash’s face with both of his hands.

“You’re dehydrated, and that’s not good.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a worried tone. He unzips his backpack, takes out a plastic, water bottle that’s filled up, then hands it to Ash.

“Thank you, Professor Kukui.”  
Ash said, as he took the plastic water bottle away from Kukui, took off the cap, then gulped down a lot of water.

“You’re welcome Ash,”  
Replied, Professor Kukui with a smile.

Ash puts the cap back onto the water bottle, wipes his mouth, then hands the plastic, water bottle back to Professor Kukui.

“Keep it with you Ash, you need it to keep hydrated.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Okay,”  
Ash said.

“Can I let you in, on a little secret Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Sure,”  
Ash said.

“Ever since you came into the Alola region, we’ve been having a special bond together. One that nobody, knows about.” Professor Kukui started,

“What kind of a special bond?”  
Ash asked,

“I can’t tell you that, that’s for you, to find out on your own.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Is it like… a puzzle?”  
Ash asked,

“Definitely like a puzzle, so in order, for you to solve it. I have to tell you, some of the pieces to the puzzle. Are you ready?” Professor Kukui asked,

“Yes,”  
Ash said.

“When we go out to buy groceries, at the outdoor market. You are always a big help to me, I helped patch you up, when you got scratched up by Litten, I scolded at you, when you came back, from trying to find Rockruff, and the most important one of all… is that I care about you, very much Ash. Not only do we have a wonderful bond, as teacher and student. But we have another bond, one that is very special.” Professor Kukui explained,

“What kind of special bond, and what is it?”  
Ash asked,

“Ha, Ha, Ha, I can’t tell you, what it is silly. You have to figure that out, on your own. You have to use a little bit, of knowledge and a little bit of heart, to figure it out.” Professor Kukui explained,

“Awww, can’t you just, give me a hint?”  
Ash whined,

“Nope,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“No, fair.”  
Ash replied, then lowered his head.

“Want a piggy back ride, on the way home?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Sure,”  
Ash said, as he put his water bottle into his backpack, zipped it up, got off of the couch, got onto Professor Kukui’s back, then wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Ready to go?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“You bet!”  
Ash replied,

…

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 6:00 p.m.-

-After dinner-

 

-Ash’s loft…

Ash is ready for bed now, he gets into bed, lays down, then puts the covers over him. Meanwhile, Professor Kukui climbs up the ladder, walks on over to Ash’s bed, then sits down next to Ash. Professor Kukui is dressed and ready for bed too.

“It feels nice, to be back doesn’t?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“It does,”  
Ash replied.

Meanwhile, Professor Burnet climbs up the ladder as well, walks on over to Ash’s bed, then sits down next to Ash as well.

 

“How you feeling Ash?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with her right hand.

“A little bit better,”  
Ash replied.

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad you’re okay now.”  
Professor Burnet smiled,

“Thanks,”  
Ash said.

“Goodnight Ash,”  
Professor Burnet said, then kissed Ash on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Professor Burnet.”  
Ash said, as he saw her climb down the ladder, then walked off to bed.

“You going to be okay, for tonight Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

“I’ll be okay, Professor Kukui.”  
Ash said,

“Goodnight Ash,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he kissed Ash on his forehead, got up from Ash’s bed, walked on over to the ladder, climbed down, then walked off to bed.

“Goodnight, Professor Kukui.”  
Ash replied, then went to sleep.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you liked this chapter MeganShinyHunter, King Reeses, Isada, and I hoped you liked this chapter, as well too TheMythicalGreninja.


	7. Ash's surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over now, Ash's surprise is finally here now. And he couldn't be anymore happier than he already is.

Chapter 7: Ash’s surprise!

-On Akala Island-

-Kiawe’s house 8:30 am-

Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, are at Kiawe’s house with their parents including Kiawe, his sister Mimo, and his parents as well too.

“So, why was Ash upset, these past couple of days?”  
Mallow’s father asked,

“Apparently it was because, it was because Ash is… Ash is fatherless.”  
Professor Kukui started, to explain.

“Uh!”  
Gasped Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mimo, Hobes Lillie’s butler, Sophocles’ parents, Kiawes’ parents, Mallow’s father, and Lana’s mother as well.

“So, so that’s why Ash didn’t want, to talk about. What was bothering him.”  
Mallow said, in a sad tone.

“I can’t imagine Ash, not having a father, to look up to. That’s just… that’s just sad.” Kiawe replied, in a sad tone as well.

“I can’t either!”  
Cried, Mimo Kiawe’s sister.

“Poor Master, Ash.”  
Hobbes said, in a sad tone.

“Was Ash upset, when you talked to him?”  
Kiawe’s dad asked, in a worried tone.

“He was,”  
Professor Kukui replied.

“Poor Ash,”  
Replied Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Mimo, and Sophocles.

“So, what are we going, to do about this?”  
Asked, Lana’s mother,

“I have the solution already, and… I know, what I’m going to do.”  
Professor Kukui said, with a smile.

“What’s that?”  
Lana asked,

“I’m going to give Ash, the father that he never had.”  
Professor Kukui started,

“And who’s that?”  
Asked, Kiawe’s mother,

“He’s someone that all… of you know, he works at the Pok’emon School, he’s letting a student of his, stay at his house while he attends, the Pok’emon School, not only that, but he has a special bond, with his student Ash.”

Professor Kukui explained, then smiled at Professor Burnet.

Professor Burnet smiles back, at Professor Kukui.

“He’s someone, that we all… know.”  
Kiawe started,

“He works at the Pok’emon School,”  
Said, Mallow.

“He’s letting a student of his, stay at his house. While he attends the Pok’emon School.” Said, Lillie in a thinking position.

“Not only that, but he has a special bond, with his student Ash.”  
Kiawe’s father said, as he was thinking too.

Mimo thinks for a minute, then finally figures it out.

“I know, who it is!”  
Mimo replied,

“You do?”  
Kiawe asked,

“Yup, its Professor Kukui!”  
Mimo replied, as she pointed at Professor Kukui.

“What?!”  
Gasped Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Hobbes, Sophocles’ parents, Mallow’s dad, Lana’s mother, and Kiawes’ parents as well, as they looked towards Professor Kukui.

“Very good Mimo, that’s correct.”  
Professor Kukui smiled,

“No, way!”  
Mallow replied, as she had stars in her eyes.

“You have a father and son bond, with Ash? No way, that’s so cool!”  
Kiawe cried, as he was in awe.

“I’m glad you think so, Kiawe.”  
Replied, Professor Kukui with a smile.

“That’s amazing!”  
Gasped Kiawe’s dad, as he was shocked! By that news.

“Have you, told Ash yet?”  
Mallow asked,

“Not yet, I haven’t.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“You should tell Ash, right away though!”  
Lillie replied,

“I will but first, things first. I have to get his mother’s permission first, before I can adopt Ash.” Professor Kukui explained,

“That’s right,”  
Kiawe said.

“But after that, then I-”  
Professor Kukui started but got interrupted, by Mimo.

“Wait!”  
Mimo exclaimed,

“What is it, Mimo?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“We should throw Ash, a surprise party! So that way, you can tell him then.”  
Mimo suggested,

“That’s a great idea Mimo! What do you, think Kukui?”  
Asked, Professor Burnet, as she turned towards Professor Kukui.

“I love the idea!”  
Professor Kukui replied,

 

“And all… of us, will be more than, welcome to help out.’’  
Said, Kiawe’s father.

“That’s right, you can count on us, Professor Kukui!”  
Replied, Mallow.

“Thank you, thank you all.”  
Smiled, Professor Kukui.

…

-Back on Melemele Island 9:30 am-

-Inside of Professor Kukui’s house…

Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet looks around, to make sure Ash isn’t here, Kukui turns on the Tv, then contacts Delia Ketchum, for video chat.

…

“I wanted to talk to you, about this Ms. Ketchum because, because Ash is going through a hard time, not having a father in his life, to look up to in his life.”

Professor Kukui started, to explain.

“Ash’s father died, when he was young. So, I don’t blame him, for going through hard times.” Delia said, in a sad tone.

“What happened, to Ash’s father?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

…

Delia tells Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet about what happened to Ash’s father.

“And that’s about, what happened.”  
Delia finished,

“I’m so sorry, for your loss.”  
Professor Kukui said, in sympathy.

“Thank you, Kukui.”  
Delia said,

“Ms. Ketchum, I was wondering, with your permission of course. I would like it, I would like it, if I could adopt your son Ash? I know he needs a father figure, in his life. And… and I just thought, that it would be nice, to do that for him.” Professor Kukui explained,

“What are your thoughts, about this Ms. Ketchum? Because I for once, think it’s a wonderful idea.” Professor Burnet smiled,

Delia smiles, then nodded her head.

“I love it! And I’m sure Ash, will be very happy, to live there in the Alola region with you, and your wife.” Delia replied, with a warm smile.

“There’s something else, that I would like to ask you, as well Ms. Ketchum.”  
Professor Kukui said,

…

 

-Professor Kukui’s house 5:30 pm-

Mallow is waiting outside of Professor Kukui’s house for Ash. She sees Ash with his Pok’emon, including Rotom Dex as well.

“Ash, there you are!”  
Mallow exclaimed, as she ran up to Ash.

“Mallow, what are you, doing here?”  
Ash asked,

“You’ll see, but for now, you have to come with me.”  
Mallow explained, as she turned Ash around, took his hat off, then placed a blue blindfold over Ash’s eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on?”  
Ash asked, as he couldn’t see a thing.

“You’ll see,”  
Mallow smiled, as she grabbed Ash’s right hand, then led him to her family’s restaurant.

“Hey, wait for me!”  
Rotom Dex called out,

Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc Dusk Form, and Pikachu followed Ash.

 

…

-Inside of Aina Cafeteria…

Mallow leads Ash inside of Aina Cafeteria. With Rotom Dex, Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc Dusk Form, and Pikachu, following Ash, Mallow inside.

Ash takes off his blindfold, then sees that the room is dark.

“Why is it so dark in here, and where is everyone?”  
Ash asked, as he was looking around the dark room.

Mallow turns on the lights now, everyone comes out of hiding, then shouts surprise at Ash.

“Surprise!”  
Shouts everyone,

“Wow, this is a surprise! Is it a special day, or something?”  
Ash asked,

“You could say that,”  
Delia replied.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”  
Ash asked, as he was surprised to see his mom. And everyone else, including the rest of his friends from the Pok’emon School.

“Professor Kukui, will explain everything to you.”  
Delia replied, then nodded her head towards Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui nods his head in response, then looks back at Ash.

“Ash, there’s something important, that I want to ask you. But before I ask you. There’s a few things, that I need to get off of my chest.” Professor Kukui explained.

“Of course,”  
Ash said.

“Ash, I know, I know what its like. I know exactly, what its like to not have a father in your life. And I know, how hard it can be for you. And I want you to know, that you’re never alone because you have friends, and even a family who cares about you very much.” Professor Kukui started,

“A family?”  
Ash asked,

“Yes, Ash. I know you still haven’t figured it out yet, but you and I Ash share a wonderful bond with each other. And I don’t mean a teacher and student bond, I’m talking about, a special bond that you never even realized but I have though. When you came home with Litten in your arms, I saw how scratched up you were on your arms, and I was so devastated and shocked, to see that happen to you. And then when we were on Akala Island, and you came back in the morning from trying to find Rockruff. I was angry, at you because you didn’t tell me, or anyone where you went. But instead of being so upset with you, I should have… I should have just showed how worried I was for you, and I didn’t show that to you in my facial expression.” Professor Kukui explained, as he started to cry a little bit.

“Professor Kukui,”  
Ash whispered, as he was about to cry.

“Mina, would you do the honor?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he looked towards her.

“Of course,”  
Mina said, as she took off a cloth from her latest painting, that she had to re-do.

“Uh, it’s all of us!”  
Ash gasped, as he saw the picture that showed him, his mother Delia, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and his Pok’emon in the picture. Minus Poipole who wasn’t in the picture anymore.

“Ash, you and I have a father and son bond. I know that you didn’t notice it from before, but I have though. Whenever I glance at you, when you’re not looking. Or whether its you spending time, with your friends. I see this amazing, brilliant, fun, loving child in my eyes, and I have this image, I see a wonderful image through my mind, where you’re with a family, who loves you with all of their hearts, and even protects you. And I want, to give you that family.” Professor Kukui cried,

“Professor!”  
Ash cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“Ash, I want to give you, the father that you never had or gotten. I love having you here in the Alola region with me, and so does everyone else.” Professor Kukui cried, as tears started to stream down his cheeks as well too.

“Am I thinking, what you’re about to say to me. Right now?”  
Ash asked, with a sob.

“You bet I am, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.”  
Professor Kukui started, as he grabbed Ash’s right hand, got down on one knee, then looked up at Ash.

“Yes, Professor Kukui?”  
Ash asked, as he dried his tears away with his left hand.

“Will you allow me to adopt you, and will you stay with me here, in the Alola region with everyone else, including your mother. As your Alolan family?” Professor Kukui asked,

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”  
Ash exclaimed, then hugged Professor Kukui.

“Thank you, Ash thank you so much! I promise, I promise to become the best father that you never had!” Professor Kukui cried, then hugged Ash close to him.

“You’re already, the best Dad.”  
Ash smiled,

“Awww,”  
Replied, everyone. Except for Ash.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing one last, and final chapter for this story.


	8. A New Beginning/ A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Kukui and Ash have a new set of clothes now, and the both of them are heading to Galar region. This will be Professor Kukui's first ever journey with Ash as father and son together.

Chapter 8: A New Beginning/ A New Journey

 

-The Next Day-

Professor Kukui, Ash are already dressed for this morning for today. They come into the kitchen and they see Delia and Professor Burnet there at the table, with a yummy, delicious breakfast for them.

“Good morning, boys!”  
Smiled, Professor Burnet and Delia.

“Wow, something smells good.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he smelled the good food.

“It sure does, doesn’t dad?”  
Ash asked,

“What’s the special occasion?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he and Ash sat down at the table.

“Well, considering that you and Ash. Are now, father and son. Delia and I thought, we might put together, this celebration breakfast for you and Ash for today.” Professor Burnet explained, with a warm, friendly smile.

“Thank you, Burnet that’s very sweet of you.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he smiled at Burnet.

“And that’s not all,”  
Delia said, as she and Professor Burnet left the room, then came back with two gift boxes for Ash and Kukui. One that had green bow on it, and the other one had a blue bow.

“These are for the both of you,”  
Said, Burnet and Delia.

“They are?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui and Ash.

“Yes,”  
Replied, Professor Burnet.

“Go ahead and open them up,”  
Said, Delia.

Professor Kukui, Ash opened up their gift boxes at the same time. And saw brand new clothes for each of them.

“Delia taught me how to sew, so that way we could make new clothes for you boys.” Professor Burnet explained.

“So, we stayed up all night, making new clothes for the both of you.”  
Replied, Delia with a warm, friendly smile.

“And that’s not all though, Kukui these are for you.”  
Professor Burnet said, as she handed Kukui a new hat, sunglasses, shoes, and a new backpack as well.

“Ash, these are for you too.”  
Delia said, as she handed Ash a new hat, shoes, and a new backpack as well too.

“Considering that Ash will be going on a new journey, to the next region we thought you might want to go with him.” Professor Burnet explained, with a smile.

“Uh! Go… go… go on a journey with… with Ash?!”  
Professor Kukui stuttered, as he was in shock!

“Of course, after all… you and Ash are now, father and son. And you deserve, to go on a journey with Ash.” Professor Burnet said.

“Think of it as a father and son journey,”  
Delia replied.

“Hey, that sounds like fun!”  
Ash exclaimed.

“You sure, you sure you won’t mind, if I came along with you Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked.

“Of course, I won’t mind. It’s like they say, the more the merrier right?”  
Ash smiled,

“But wait, what about… what about the Pok’emon School?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Don’t worry Kukui, its all taken cared of. Because, you’re looking at your substitute teacher.” Professor Burnet said, as she winked at Kukui.

“You?! But what about… what about Aether-”  
Professor Kukui started, but got interrupted by Burnet.

“I asked President Lusamine, if it would be okay for me to sub until you and Ash got back from your journey and she accepted.” Professor Burnet said, with a smile.

“Burnet, thank you.’’  
Replied, Professor Kukui with a smile.

“You’re very welcome, Kukui.”  
Smiled, Professor Burnet.

“And these are your tickets, for you and for Ash.”  
Delia said, as she handed Professor Kukui and Ash their plane tickets.

“The plane to the Galar region leaves by 10:00 a.m. This morning, so the both of you have plenty of time to eat and get dressed, before we take you both to the airport. So, there’s no rush.” Professor Burnet explained, with a smile.

“Thank you, Burnet.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“You’re very welcome, Kukui.”  
Smiled, Professor Burnet.

 

…

-Inside of the airport 9:45 a.m.-

Ash’s friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Gladion, and Hau, are there waiting for him. And so are Kukui’s friends DJ Leo, Molayne, Hala, and Olivia.

“What are you guys doing here?”  
Ash asked.

“Your mother and Burnet said, that it was okay for us to come see you and Kukui off.” Mallow explained.

“We wouldn’t miss seeing you and Kukui off, for the world.”  
Kiawe smiled.

“That’s right!”  
Replied, Sophocles.

“Thanks, you guys.”  
Ash said.

“And don’t forget about us, your favorite uncles Ash.”  
Replied, DJ Leo.

“How could I forget,”  
Ash said, as he went over to Molayne and DJ Leo to hug them.

“Excuse me! Don’t forget, that I’m Ash’s favorite aunt too, you know!”  
Exclaimed, Olivia as she came over to Ash picked him up in her arms squeezed him, then spun him around until he got sick.

“Uh, Olivia, you might want to put Ash down now.”  
Replied, Kukui as he saw the look on Ash’s face.

“I can’t… I can’t breathe!”  
Ash cried out, as he was trying to breathe for air.

“Oh, Ash! I’m so sorry.”  
Gasped, Olivia as she put Ash back down.

“That’s… that’s… okay.”  
Ash said, as he was trying to breathe in air now.

“Too bad, it’ll be quiet here without you Kukui.”  
DJ Leo said.

“Hey, don’t worry Leo. You can always call me, when you need to talk. And I’ll be there to listen.’’ Professor Kukui smiled.

“Thanks, Kukui. I appreciate that.”  
DJ Leo said.

“You’re welcome, Leo.”  
Kukui replied.

Molayne walks on over to Kukui, then tears started to develop into his eyes now.

“Kukui!”  
Cried, Molayne as he wrapped his arms around Kukui, then started crying on his right shoulder.

“Oh, Molayne.”  
Kukui whispered, as he rubbed Molayne’s back in little circles with his right hand.

“I don’t know, how… how… how I’m going to survive, without you here!”  
Cried, Molayne.

Professor Kukui breaks away from Molayne, then put his hands down on Molayne’s shoulders.

“Remember what I told Leo? You can always call me, when you need someone to talk to and I’ll be there to listen. And besides, if you came with us. Then who would be there at the Hokulani Observatory, trying to locate new space Pok’emon?” Professor Kukui asked, as he dried away Molayne’s tears with his right thumb.

“No, no, no, no one!”  
Sobbed, Molayne.

“That’s right, and I would want my friend, to tell me all… about the new space Pok’emon that he found. And tell me about, what special abilities that they have.”

Professor Kukui explained.

“You’re right Kukui, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do!”  
Exclaimed, Molayne as he was starting to cheer up now.

“I’m glad, to hear that Molayne.”  
Professor Kukui said, with a warm, friendly smile.

“Good luck, on your journey to the Galar region. With your new father.”  
Gladion said, as he grasped Ash’s right hand.

“Thanks, Gladion.”  
Ash said.

“Good luck, and best wishes to you both Ash.”  
Kiawe replied.

“Thanks, Kiawe.”  
Ash smiled.

“Best wishes,’’  
Replied Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, DJ Leo, Molayne, Hala, Hau, Olivia, Professor Burnet, and Delia.

“Thanks, everyone.’’  
Ash said,

“Hey, Ash don’t forget when you, and your dad come back from your journey. All three of us, should get together and have some malasadas.” Hau suggested,

“Yeah, that would be great Hau!”  
Ash exclaimed.

“Well, we better get going now.”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Right!”  
Replied, Ash.

“Wait, just one minute. I want to get a picture, of you and Ash together.’’  
Professor Burnet said, with a smile as she took out her green iPhone from out of her right pocket from her black stirrup pants.

“I guess, a quick one wouldn’t hurt.”  
Professor Kukui said, with a smile.

“Ready?”  
Professor Burnet asked,

“Ready!”  
Replied, Ash and Professor Kukui.

“1, 2, 3 say Galar!”  
Said, Professor Burnet.

“Galar!”  
Replied, Professor Kukui and Ash. Then smiled.

Professor Burnet takes the picture of Professor Kukui and Ash, with a “click” of her green iPhone, then she and Delia looked at the picture that she took.

“Awww, you two are so handsome!”  
Smiled, Professor Burnet.

“Very handsome indeed,”  
Smiled, Delia.

“All right, Ash and I have got to get going now.”  
Professor Kukui said.

“Well, at least give us a hug then. You two won’t see us, for quite some time.”  
Professor Burnet suggested,

“All right,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he hugged Burnet.

Ash hugged Professor Burnet, Delia then walked back on over to Kukui.

“Let’s go Ash,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“Right!”  
Replied, Ash.

Professor Kukui, Ash started walking off now towards their plane that leaves for the Galar region.

“Don’t forget to change, your underwear everyday Ash!”  
Delia called out,

“And that goes double, for you too as well Kukui!”  
Professor Burnet called out,

“Mom!”  
Ash shouted, as he was angry and embarrassed.

“Burnet!”  
Kukui shouted, as his face turned pink.

Professor Burnet, Delia looked at each other then, giggled.

“Let’s hurry Ash, before anything else happens.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he gave Ash a small push.

“Right, ready to go on another journey Pikachu?”  
Ash asked, as he saw that Pikachu was on his trainer’s right shoulder.

Pika, Pikachu!  
Pikachu said, with excitement.

Professor Kukui, Ash makes their way to their plane now.

“Best wishes you two, and good luck!”  
Cried out Professor Burnet, Delia.

“A father and son journey together. Now, that sounds like fun.”  
Professor Burnet said,

“It’s too bad we’re going, to miss them both.”  
Delia sighed.

“Yeah, but its like Kukui said before. We can always, give them a call.”  
Professor Burnet explained,

“That’s true,”  
Replied, Delia.

…

The plane takes off for Galar region now, with Professor Kukui and Ash on board.

-Inside of the plane…

“Our first journey together, as father and son. How does that feel Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“It feels awesome! And I can’t wait, to see brand new Pok’emon once we get there. Right, Pikachu?” Ash asked, as he looked at Pikachu on his right shoulder.

Pika, Pikachu!  
Pikachu said, in a happy tone.

“You brought Braviary, along with you right dad?”  
Ash asked,

“I sure did, and I wouldn’t want Braviary to miss out, on the fun that we’re going to have together.” Professor Kukui said, with a warm smile.

“That’s right, Galar region here we come!”  
Ash exclaimed, with excitement.

 

NEXT TIME…  
A NEW BEGINNING!


End file.
